The Secret Invasion
Thanks to that cipher machine you retrieved from the Balmoral, you now know the secret British base in the Hawaiian archipelago, and a recon flight reveals a complete establishment with a zeppelin repair dock, officer's headquarters and a labour camp that forces prisoners to work on an airstrip construction. Big John (who is African-American) is rightfully outraged when he hears that... Plot thickens when Zachary explains that King George wants to expand his chain of naval bases ranging from Singapore to Japan, and from here they are gonna spread their imperialistic influence. This is the videogame's effort to emphasize on FASA's tabletop game political depth for the fans, although the Fortune Hunters are only planning this invasion to plunder the base's Zep gear... Briefing Watch Briefing Recommended Plane With the absence of anything more threatening than Battle Balloons, feel free to bring your favourite aircraft. It makes a good level to try out that snazzy new Balmoral you just picked up. Recommended Loadout Given you're mostly attacking unarmoured ground targets, HE is a good choice, as is flak for the balloons. Mainly, however, you'll be using your guns, so go for explosive or dum-dum rounds. Walkthrough You’ll be coming in over the half-finished airstrip and the labour camp first. Jack will ask whether to attack those, but Nathan tells him to focus on their primary objective. You can choose to ignore these facilities and return later or attack them right from the beginning, if you want the bonus material in your scrapbook. However, you can complete the mission without this "target of opportunity". The main defences of the base are 6 Battle Balloons around the base (they are tied and held in place by sea platforms and cranes). Slow down and take them out, only the most lightly-armored aircraft is in danger and your biggest threat is actually banking into the walls of the bay. By the zep connector at the small village, there is a twin AA gun you'd better watch out for. Take it down to make the attack safer. The two targeted buildings under the Zep - "Machine Shop" and "Parts Storage" - are to be destroyed. Watch out for the Zeppelin's belly turrets that are manned, although they shouldn't pose much of a threat. You can take them out just for fun. There are also some other buildings under the Zeppelin that you can destroy. The main British base has 3 buildings over the Zeppelin and by the cliff: "Officer’s Quarters", "Headquarters" and "Barracks". There are also 4 guard towers for you to destroy if you want. These are all defenceless, so you can take them out really easily. Once the base is down, the British will announce their surrender. At this point, you are free to do your stunts or target the airstrip work camp if you haven't yet, and dock with the Pandora to end the mission successfully. Bonus At any point before you dock with the Pandora, you can completely destroy the labour camp/airstrip facilities to get two bonus items in your scrapbook: The briefing video hints you that there is actually a bonus with its "target of opportunity" part. For this bonus you have to destroy: *3 Guard Towers (They are strategically placed along the airstrip). *2 Anti-Aircraft Guns (beside 2 of the 3 Guard Towers). *7 Prison Buildings (4 in the main workcamp and 3 by the second Guard Tower). *The Half-finished Airstrip on the sea (where boats are sailing nearby) On the first attack the British in the camp will radio and say that the work camp is under attack. When you destroy all the guard towers Nathan will announce their fall. Once you’ve taken down a few buildings, you hear the British orders to evacuate and leave the prisoners of the work camp behind and finally once everything is down, Zachary announces the work camp's liberation is done and jazzy music plays to let you know that you have achieved this bonus. Stunts There's only one stunt in this mission: Fly between the zeppelin and the bay cliff. If it doesn't trigger, you're probably flying too low - you should be just underneath the docking struts. Logbook items *A photograph of the base before your attack. *A photograph of a ragged Union Jack British flag. *A photograph of Nathan hand kissing Hawaiian princess Lori Ne (this is a picture you can use as your memento) *A love letter from the Hawaiian princess Lori Ne. *A letter of commendation from King Kalaniana’ole. Trivia *The halfway-built Zeppelin has all of its engines and turrets. These are destructible and you may destroy them for your own pleasure. Aerial torpedoes however do not destroy the zep's gas bags. Strangely, there are hydrogen tanks below the zep like in the first mission, but they won’t blow up even if fired at. *After the base is captured, the British Empire flag placed below the zep will be switched to a red jolly roger flag. *The place has lots of stuff that are destructible, ranging from boats to other buildings. *This is the only mission where there are no aircraft enemies. As such, it can be said that it's the easiest mission in the entire game. Secret Invasion Secret Invasion